


The Spanish Fly Invasion of Bikini Bottom

by EuroCat



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Brothels, F/F, F/M, Humor, Insanity, M/M, Multi, Other, Parody, derangement, mature - Freeform, spanish fly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuroCat/pseuds/EuroCat
Summary: A strange substance causes Bikini Bottom to go crazy. Might contain slight comicsnix influences.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Wet Dreams

It was a wet night in Bikini Bottom. Just above the sea two drug smugglers were shipping the biggest load of Spanish fly imaginable. Their hopes and dreams of cashing on the forbidden lustful stuff however came to an abrupt end, when a police boat spotted them. They knew that they couldn’t escape from them, so they dropped everything they had into the sea bellow. The barrels of the kinky substance sank to the bottom of the sea, where they one by one burst open due to the pressure, mixing with the surrounding water and spreading all over the sea bottom, which just happened to be the town of Bikini Bottom. The inhabitants had no clue what they were subjected to during their wet dreams.  
SpongeBob woke up and noticed that something is really weird. Not only did he feel strange unknown to him feelings from the second he woke up, he also noticed that the strange thing that appears in the corner every morning no longer says TV-Y7, but TV-MA. 

“What could this mean?” asked SpongeBob, before noticing that Garry was humping his morning wood. Spongebob gasped, he looked stunned at Gary as he was spazing and realeasing whitish musky slime all over his manhhoof. Seeing this scene of utter blasphemy between an owner and pet is schokicng, but Spongebob was even more schocked by realizing that he enjoys the ordeal, way more than he should have. He slowly moved his arms towards Garry, touching the stickly lube like substance. He started licking it and enjoyed it very munch. Garry started squrting all over the room, covering every square centimeter with lust-goo. The inside of the pineapple was never this shiny before. Spongebob was very dazed after the morning and barely forced himself out of the cum covered Haus. He had big problems keeping his mansnake in the pants. He then looked to hisleft and saw Squdward lookin fruit-tier then evah. He wore purple fish net stockings, yellow stripped high heels, a sparkling red feather boa, a neon olive-yellow gothic Lolita wig, bluegreen luminescent handcuffs, a white like sour cream dildo in his left hand and a pink whip in his right tentacle. He must have taken fashion advice from Milo Whatshisface.  
Spongebob’s chicklet got arrousaed by this display of artsy twink s&m westbro-church nightmare fuel and his hot dog got up and hit spongebob in the nose, spreading pubic lice all over his face.  
“Oh Squiddy, I never would have guessed that I’d develop such feelings for you” said Spongebob with jumping joy in his ball sack.   
“I’m not Squiddy, SPongebob. Please refer to my new name, which is Dickward. Everyone decided to rename themselves. You should also do that or I might have to spank you.   
“But I wanto be spanked!” said SPongebob energetically.  
“In that case, present your bare butt to me this instand”  
Spongebob did that and the spankin seassion began. Spank, spank went the squid, shaking up the lazy sponge’s ass, like the earthquakes do japan.  
The spanking was raugh, but sponges don’t have bones, so the intense dildo and cockslapping only caused his petite cheeks to bend and bow, bend and bow, my fair lady.

Dickward’s tentacles moved into the sponges many holesmaking Spongebob an internal orgasm, giving the dictionary definition of tentacle porn a whole new dimension.  
Half way through SPongebob asked Dickward to start spankin him with the spatula FiFi he use at work and Dickward imidately did that, carefully therapeutically calculating where and how hard to spank Spogebobs butt cheeks, so that the enormous amount of buttpimples and anal abscesses also gets removed during the session. Sponegebob was pleasd with, since he was often scratching his butt cheeks with the spatula. The blistered butt acne is the special ingredient aroma that makes the crabby patty so irresistibly good.  
During the highpoint of the spankhaton spongebob started gasping and bitin for air, like a thirsty k9, until he gained enough energy to charge attack with …CRUNCH! Spongebob bit the top of Dickawad’s penis off.  
“Ouch, you circumcised little dickawrd. Cried dickward” knowing that due to missing the most nerve filled part of his manhood, he’ll never have really good top sex again.   
Spongebob didn’t know that squids had extendable dischargeable penises at the tip of the tentacle, but he now knows that calamari is delicious.   
Dickward cried. Now he can no longer do a masturbation with his bare tentacle, cause it would give him carpet burns. “Damnation. I became a victim of the procedure prude religious nutcases like Mr. Kelloggs pushed, which kill more male babies yearly in the US than sudden infant death syndrome. Why do these cretins want to ruin the sex life of everyone? Mr. Kellogs' never consummated in his marriage and even spent his honeymoon working on one of his anti-sex books. He and his wife kept separate bedrooms and adopted all of their children. He said that sex with your wife was bad, but masturbation was even worse. So to fight it, that dimwhite started saying that hair starts growing on your hands and you get bald if you touch yo wiener. And when that didn’t work he invented corn flakes, since he believed that eating something so plain would nullify the desire to touch one’s ding dong. But no, after the stupidity of all that he began advocating for mutilating penises and that stupid tradition still doesn’t want to DIIIIEEEEEEEE”  
Dickward kept on ranting and raving and jumping up and down, not realizing that the blood fountain from his dick is spraying all over the place, invecting the ground with a microflora of STDs.  
Spongebob comforted the depreesed octopus. “Look at the bright side. You got it for free. Some parents actually pay doctors to do this to their boys and then convince them it’s because of hygiene”  
“Hygiene? That makes as much sense as tearing your teeth and fingernails off, cause they might get dirty. Yust was yo ass fucking private parts you lazy third world country levin dingbats. “ cried the now impotent squid.  
“Actually, many people in the united states of Amerikkka do that too” said spongy.  
“Which is why they’re the laughing stock of the western world” concluded Dickward, filling in the informative learning quota of today’s episode.  
Squidward walkedto his job with much depression in his guts, crying tears of agony, while stopping the massive bloodening with canned bread.   
Spongebob was cleaning the blood peen particles out of his teeth when one of a sudden Patrick Porn Star was standing behind Spongebob. He grew chest hair that was so thick that one could mistake it for a carpet sample. The hair extended right down to his feet. One could mistake him as the result of a one night stand between Ron Jeremy and a bigfoot woman. It came as no surprise that he also wore a fedora. On top of that he also smoked a cigar laced with seaweed.  
“Hey Spongebum, Mr. Crabby Pimp hired me to work in his reformed business.   
Sandy arrieved and was asking “What the hell is going on in here? Has everyone gone insane?”. Right ater that Patrick started touching her buttocks. “How dare you, you neanderthalic smelly pig”   
She kicked Patrick into the face, shattering his mandible, exposing the enormous tuberculosis and pus covered cysts hiding in it. Thankfully salt has antimicrobial properties, resulting in Patrick life threatening condition to be cured.  
“Ouch that hurts” said Patrick, while headbutting the chimpkunks headglobe with 6 mega joules of kinetic energy.   
Sandy gasped, as she realized her glass was brakening in fronmt of hers. “Help me” she screamed while the glas completely broke, shattering all over her face, penetrating her auditory canal and getting stuck in her vestibular nerve. Sandy ran out of aire and started swallowing water. She was just about to drown as the effects of the lustful water kicked in, overdriving the need to breath with the need to breed, meaning she didn’t need to breathe anymores.  
“Oh Patrick, I have the sudden urge for some serious poon pounding” said the furry wet redneck prerry dog. Sandy quickly spread her legs apart, just like Madonna does it at every concert, exposing her hairy flappy vulva. Patrick didn’t hesitate sticking his never washed peen inside Sandy’s southern rose bud, thrusting In the poon while squizzing the tiny three nipples on Sandy’s chicken breasts. They haded sex and during it, Sandy started yodeling in a very erotic way, while rockin a MAGA hat on her glass covered head. There’s nothing that could pleasure a texas gal more than getting fucked by a smelly mental pygmy man while drinking from three beer bottles at the same time, so she did that while she called her daddy to organize her shotgun wedding. She finally discovered her pure cattle gropin’, horse ridin’ Texas roots.   
Spongebob hapilly watched the ecstatic session, whille eating popcorn that was dipping into the love-slime from before on his crotch.   
All of a suddenly a big manly hands grabbed spongebob from behind, covering his mouth and dragging him away. Sandy and Patrick were too busy penetrating each otter, to notice that their friend was kidnapped.


	2. Love Doesn’t Just Go Through The Stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few acquaintances want to spend some private time with the sponge.

Chapter 2: Love Doesn’t Just Go Through The Stomach

Spongebob passed out and woke up tied to a bad. Bahind him was standing no other than Larry, the big lobster, with steel pecks, skinny legged beef jerky hum bum, who just happened to be Spongebob’s secret crush.  
“What are you doing Larry?” cried SPongeob.   
“I am in a desperate need for packing some fudge, so it’s time to spread those cheeks apparts” said larry. Spongebob whimpered “Wait Larry, you can’t do this jut like these, this would had ben rape and not the seedoil kind”   
“The Armored Rapist doesn’t care” said the horny lobster.  
He he went for the ass, something happened in spongebone’s asinine brain. He liked the intense annihilation of his squishy holefilled rectum.  
Spongebob not only started enjoying what started as ass pirating, he begun dominating in the intercourse. His spongy saggy large intestine started dancing tango with the armoured peen, overhwlemingly pacifying it with glee and taming the beast and expelling the rape demon from he Armoured rapist. Larry’s enormous orghasem left him starstruck, slobbering like a Dogue de Bordeaux, for the rapist has now become Sponegebob's bitch.

Spongebob was laughing like a hyena and he finally found out what comicsnix meant with the term “laughing half raped hyena”. Understandable, he got himself a new boy toy.  
Spongebob then looked at the clock and saw that he’s late for work. He run as fast as he could, leaving the flabbergasted dazed lobster drooling on the bed sheets.   
He ran fast, but the recent encounter made sure he was moving his legs like a cowboy. On his way their he was all of sudden grabbed by a wrinkled fin. It was Mary, still rocking her purple dress and smelling like a pot of cooked socks.  
“Hi there Spongebob. Do you remember when you scammed me with the chocolate you were selling? It’s time you pay me back…”  
“But I don’t have money” whimpered the sponge.  
“Don’t worry, I have different plans for you” said the old hag with a massive grin on her face. As soon as she said that she grabbed Spongebob, pushed a mysterious blue coloured pill down his gut and then shoved the sponge’s face between her legs, right into her lady-star. Spongebob was forced to eat out the hundred year old withered vaginal lips and dried up clitoris of the old dame. He was playing Mary like a harmonica, just like Bill used to do it with Monica. Mary thankfully took her heart pills so that the intensetey didn’t result in her kicking the bucket. The ordeal continued harder and spongeboob’s entire head was inserted in the cobweb covered vagina. The entire place felt leathery and it was obvious that no natural lube was here produced in decades. Despite this he was pushed futher, until his face pressed directly into the cervix, penetrating it with his nose. Spongebob now learned about the everyday life of his distant relatives, the vaginal sponges. He didn’t like, what he saw. During the ordeal, the pill started to work and SpongeBob’s member hardened.   
“Finally” said Mary, squirting the Sponge out. Spongebob was about to puke, he knew that women’s cum consists mostly out of urine. The fermented urine from the saggy putrid urethra had a distinct stink to it, similar to that of spoiled eggs, rotten red onions and coriander mixed together.   
“Now fuck me as hard as you can, said mary, embracing the sponge with her crusty silvery hairy legs, preventing him to move anywhere. SpongeBob was fucking the broad and at the same time got fucked over. But the true torture hasn’t happen yet. Al of a sudden he saw that Mary’s mummified mother was also there.   
“Oh Mary. Since your papa passed away I only had downstairs visits by hard wood dildos. Oh Dildos, I can still remember when they were first invented. Hard, pleasurable, erotic dildos… I ALWAYS HATED THEM! Mary don’t be so selfish! I need a real man! The last time I had such fun was back when that big plane and fireworks parade happened at Hawaii in the 40s.”

Mary reluctantly let go of the sponge and directed Spongebob’s head into the entrance of the sulfurous cunt that gave birth to her god knows when. Since then the entrance changed dramatically and frankly it looked a lot like a Reisetomate (Author’s nose: use google to see what that is). The old lady gases from the loose veiny vulva resulted in Spongebob vomiting all over the decomposing lady before passing out. Mary’s mother didn’t mind it though. It’s been decades since she felt this much warmth from another person. Spongeboat being unconscious was probably for the better, since no one, including the author of this fanfic, wants to know what the two ladies did to him while he passed out. When he woke up, he noticed that every part of his body had traces of ointment, smelled like a combination of peppermint and a moist fungus infected retirement home and there were denture marks everywhere, including you know where. Not only that, all of his holes had a strange itching sensation. 

Spongebob tried to forget what just happened, which was hard since his grandma used to do the same thing to him when he was a kid. He lied on the ground, crying rivers of sorrow alone on the sand. He has to be careful though. Inhaling too much sand can cause Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis, more commonly known as silicosis.   
Spongebob’s self pity got so bad that he had had it and vomited through his face. That tuned out to be a bad idea, cause he nearly chocked on the resin that has been clogging his intestines for the past week or so, since he ate pine needle soup. This is the first and last time he took advice from an anti-vaxx vegan beauty guru and he even had to pay 40 bucks for it. 

He wanted to quit right there and go somewhere to hide, but somehow he couldn’t. He went to work, like being ordered to by some force controlling everything that happens in the universe of where this takes place.


	3. Job Changes

Shatner 3: Job Changes

The sponge walked and walked and walked until it came to the place that used to sell crabby patties, but it changed overnight. Instead of the old wooden vintage, once retirement home, then fast food restaurant, there was a building of a different nature. One with bright neon lights and many new floors beneath what was a restaurant. The new name of the place was the Horny Krab, since it is now a brothel. 

Almost everyone from the entire town is in it, like flies on a fresh buffalo turd. Spongebob gasped, was curious and at the same time worried. He knew that he would no longer be taking care of patties here. His previous life dream crumbeled like three months old Christmas cookies. Nevertheless, he went stepped inside, like a good modern manual laborer should.

The moment he entered the door, he saw that the air tasted like sex. One could smell blasphemy all over the place. Drunken sweaty fish everywhere. Some were stripping, some were dancing, some were drinking and smoking, some were throwing money, others were picking it up, some passed out and others were taking advantage of the former. There seemed to be no end to what’s happening.

Mr. Crabby Pimp was there up with his daughter, who enjoyed nothing more than getting pearl necklaces. Horny Krab had something for everyone, except for prude religious nutcases, that can’t enjoy life and want to ruin the fun of everyone else too…  
“What are you doing???!!!” yelled Crabby Pimp. “Not only are you 2 hours late, you also aren’t doing your job. Don’t just stand here, the people here are horny and have money to spent! Money that cn belong to me!”.  
SPongebob whimpered” But Mr. Crabs, you didn’t enlighten me yet with my new job!”.  
“Time is money, so let’s make this quick” said Crabby Pimp. He continued:  
“You can sell burgers and do well, but real bisness with moar money lies in other things. This right here is the opportunity. It costs a lot, but there is demand and with how things are right now, everyone wants to have a part of it.   
I installed several floors beneath the restaurant. The lower you go, the more awaits you, as long as you can withstand it or pay for it, of course. Here where the restaurant used to be you have the simple shit. Catwalks, srtip poles, bar drinks, club music and in a short while some hald nudist will come and sing southing songs for the arm pit sceneted atmosphere.  
Now if you take the stairs down and we get to the special rooms. Here we have an ontorage of willing servants who will do anything as long as you pay then.   
On the third floor we have Dickward’s S & M room, where he does whatever is your kink, but he prefers to spank you till you can’t feel anything anymore and you’re blue, green and red all over. The strange thing is that since he returned from his break earlier, he no longer looked as enthusiastic as before. Who cares, as long as this doesn’t interfere with his job, I don’t care!  
On the fourth room we have the toy box, where all kinds of things await you. We have everything!  
And lastly, the fifth room is for those who are brave enough as well as stupid enough to enter.  
Now please Soingebob, take Pearl to the second floor and then go down to the last floor where all you need to do is collect money, ignore the people who don’t want to comply and write down everything that’s “usefull”.”

Spongebow did what he was ordered to. He went with Pearl downstairs and we all know that in places like these, going downstairs can result in pretty much everything.  
Pearl really matured overnight. Had she not been a whale, one would think she’s a traditional worker from Ukraine. Big breast, pink lipstick, blondy pony tail, a shovel of make up, revealing clothes, with panties almost as tight as SPongeboob’s. Furthermore she just graduated in french abortion arts, meaning she was now just as good at blowing the love whistle as she is at playing her sax. 

“My daddy told me to get as much experience as I can, then I’ll earn lots of money and once the old man kicks the bucket, I’ll earn everything and move to Vegas” she said joyfully. It’s quite rare seeing such young people with determent life goals, but Pearl learned from her father that love normally fails and it’s gone, while needing money is lifelong.  
“One day I will be as big as Taylor Swift” said the fishmammal   
“You go gurl and luckily just like her, you too have a name that sounds like a cleaning agent!” said spongebo while avoiding the swings of Pearl’s wrecking-ball hips.   
“Damnation. How long is this staircase, we’re only walking to one flour below and my petite lady fins are already having enough. Good thing I have to do my job either kneeling or laying down.”  
“Ugh, why didn’t Mr. Crabs implement an elevator!” whined SPongebob.  
“Don’t be silly, Spongebob. Doing it in the elevator is wrong on so many levels.”


End file.
